


The Lost Loser

by theghoulthatwrites



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 06:07:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4595760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theghoulthatwrites/pseuds/theghoulthatwrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinami and Ayato meet for the first time thanks to Loser.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Lost Loser

Ayato was walking down the street, keeping to himself when something landed on his shoulder. As he turned his head to gets a look at whatever it was, it grabbed onto his earring and tugged sharply. Hissing painfully, he reached up and snatched the offending thing from his shoulder and brought it in front of his face. It was a bird; a cockatiel to be exact.

 

"What the fuck?" He grumbled as the bird wriggled in his grip, chirping animatedly. Taking a closer look at the bird, Ayato noticed that it looked almost identical to the one he and his sister had when they were younger, except this one had a strange star-shaped marking on its left wing.

 

"There you are, Loser!"

 

Ayato turned around, ready to face the idiot that would call him a loser, but paused when he saw a young woman jogging towards him. She stopped a few feet away from him, leaning her hands on her knees while she tried to catch her breath. The bird in his grip wriggled free and hovered above Ayato's shoulder, chirping happily at the woman in front of him.

 

Deciding to ignore the bird and young woman, he began to turn back around and continue on his way when he heard a soft "splat" and twisted his head to find the source of the sound. The girl was still trying to breathe normally and there were no accidents on the street beside them, nothing seemed out of the ordinary. For a moment, Ayato thought his mind was playing tricks on him when the bird chirped again, as if reminding Ayato that he existed. He looked at the hovering bird, but still found nothing different.

 

"Loser!" The young woman gasped as she straightened and saw what the bird had done.

 

"Why do you keep saying 'loser'?" Ayato grumbled, annoyed that he was being called one. He raised an eyebrow curiously when he saw the girl fumbling in her pockets, producing a patterned handkerchief. When she began inching closer to him, he glared at her. "What the hell are you doing?"

 

"I was going to wipe your jacket…" she mumbled, gesturing to his shoulder. ”Loser, um, pooped on it… Loser is the bird's name, I wasn’t calling you a loser."

 

For a split second, Ayato stared at her, unsure if he heard her correctly. Slowly, he turned his head to the side and looked at the shoulder of his jacket, just below the hovering animal. He growled under his breath, " You've gotta be fucking kidding me."

 

He began reaching for the cursed animal, but a small hand appeared in his line of sight clutching a handkerchief with words printed all over it. Sighing, Ayato dropped his hand and let the girl dab at his soiled jacket. He noticed her hand trembling slightly and unwillingly broke the tense, awkward silence between them.

 

"So," he started, clearing his throat. "Why the hell would you name a bird 'Loser'?"

 

"Because that was the word he always said when we found him," she explained quietly.

 

As if to prove her statement, the bird circled above their heads chanting, "Loser, loser!"

 

"Big brother Renji wanted to name him Shooting Star Wing," she continued, giggling slightly. She finished wiping his shoulder and stepped back.

 

"Renji?" Ayato blinked as she stepped back and folded the soiled handkerchief carefully before tucking it back into her pocket. Briefly he wondered if she was talking about his cousin Yomo Renji, but quickly dismissed the idea. 'There are a lot of Renji’s in Tokyo,' he told himself.

 

The young woman nodded and reached for the bird. As soon as she hand him secure in her grasp, another voice sounded behind them.

 

"Hinami!" It called, growing louder as the person got closer.

 

The voice sounded oddly familiar to Ayato. He looked towards the direction it was coming from, eyes widening as the voice's owner came into view. It was his older sister. "I'll be damned."

 

"Hm?" The girl, Hinami, tilted her head in question and turned see what he was looking at. She smiled happily when she saw the older woman jogging towards them.

 

"Did you find Loser?" She called. Though personally, she couldn't care less if the bird died. As she reached Hinami, she noticed another person standing behind her; a very familiar person. The older woman slowed as she approached the pair, eyes blinking in surprise. "Ayato?"

 

"Touka," he stated bluntly, his usual greeting.

 

"What are you doing here, with Hinami?" Touka asked warily. It had been a long time since she had seen her rebellious younger brother and she wasn't sure if he had changed much in that time.

 

Hinami watched the two siblings interact, surprised to find out these two people were related. She tugged Touka's elbow to get her attention. "Big sister?"

 

"Sorry Hinami," Touka apologized, turning to the girl beside her. "This is my younger brother, Kirishima Ayato."

 

"It's been so long, sister, can't you be more excited to see your precious younger brother?" Ayato grinned cheekily. "After all, we're the only family we have left."

 

Touka scowled at him, tucking her hair behind her ear with her left hand.

 

Ayato whistled, catching the shiny gold band wrapped around her finger. "I stand corrected, it looks like you have a new family."

 

"You would know that if you had stuck around," Touka huffed.

 

Hinami stayed silent as she listened to the siblings' conversation, holding Loser close to her chest.

 

Ayato glanced in her direction before responding to his sister. "Nah, you know I don't do the big happy family routine." Before Touka could respond, Ayato turned and began walking away, raising one hand in an almost wave. "Have fun with your new family, who I'm assuming is the white-haired bastard I met last time! And keep that bird in a damn cage."

 

Hinami watched Ayato's retreating figure for a moment before she felt herself behind pulled the opposite direction. She turned and looked at Touka, slightly surprised by the pensive look on her face. Being an only child Hinami thought that Touka would be excited to see her brother, especially since it seemed like it had been so long since they had met. She didn't fully understand the situation, weren't siblings generally close to one another? She spared on last glance on Ayato's back, just as he turned out of sight, and wondered what could have happened between the two that would result in Touka never mentioning her brother.

As they walked back know home neither Hinami nor Touka noticed that Loser wiggled free of Hinami's grasp and silently flew back the other way, following the young man who's jacket he soiled. He chanted the word "loser" the entire way after getting far enough from the two women.


End file.
